


To Love Anew

by alexcyprin (Megatraven)



Series: Lovestruck [11]
Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/alexcyprin
Summary: Xenia realizes what it is that makes her heartbeat quicken, and knows it's no sickness or poison.
Relationships: Xenia/Main Character (Reigning Passions)
Series: Lovestruck [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	To Love Anew

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "a confession/declaration" as requested by an anon on tumblr!

Xenia didn’t get _nervous_. Such a thing was far beneath someone that knew all the kingdom’s little secrets, knew how to exploit them or let them remain hidden until the right time. She always had a plan, another way if things went awry.

So, then, it was hard for her to understand just _why_ her heart was pounding in her chest?

She wasn’t sick; she hadn’t gotten sick for years.

And she was immune to most poisons, certainly all the kinds that would set her heart into double-time.

She tried to think of what else it could be, because, clearly, it was _something_ , but the feel of MC’s breath on her lips stopped all coherent thought.

 _Ah_ , she mused, her breath catching in her throat. _That’s what it is._

She realized, then why it felt so familiar. It wasn’t the first time she’d felt this way, after all. As she looked into MC’s eyes, watched all the questions dance within them, she felt the weight of guilt and grief that had plagued her since her husband’s passing lift at long last.

Xenia closed her eyes and took MC’s face between two of her hands, the other two doing something she’d never thought she could do again:

She lifted the veil from her face and leaned forward, all the tension in her body snapping when the distance finally closed between them, pouring out of her all at once.

Melting into the kiss, she only pulls apart when she feels MC’s smile grow too much to continue. Her cheeks are oddly warm, but they’re nothing compared to the warmth of MC’s laugh, the spark of joy in her eyes. Xenia gives her a smile in return, allowing her emotions to be laid bare across her face, so that MC knows she’s being genuine.

There’s silence between them, comfortable as it often is, and it’s only broken when MC gives to Xenia something she’s longed for since she lost Valerian.

“I love you,” she says. It’s simple, and to the point, just like MC always was. A simple truth in a world of lies, and one Xenia knows hides nothing from her- no ulterior motive, no rushed sentiments.

It simply _is_.

And it’s hers.

She’s not quite ready to say the words back, through she feels them course through her veins, again and again with every beat of her heart. Instead, she kisses MC again- and again, and again- until both are breathless and the sun has long since set.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to request something, or just talk about lovestruck in general, you can send an ask to my sideblog @official-alex-cyprin on tumblr! Any requests I receive for characters I haven't met/played through yet will be saved in my inbox until I have met/played them!


End file.
